Lips of an Angel
by Hikari-Tart
Summary: Stephanie is having to overcome something no one should have to experience. Song-Fic Lips of an Angel by Hinder


A/N: Hello! This is my first story so I am sorry if it is not very good. I just had this idea stuck in my head and at 2:30 in the morning, I just want to sleep and it wouldn't let me. Also, Characters will probably OOC.

Warnings: Mention of Rape

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they all belong to Janet Evanovich, and I am just borrowing them. I also do not own the song Lips Of An Angel which is by Hinder.

SPOV

I was exhausted, both physically and mentally. Joe and I had been fighting for about 3 hours. It started out like any other fight, a lot of screaming and yelling, but after all that fighting Joe got up and left, leaving me alone in my apartment with Rex. That was 2 hours ago.

I woke up with a start, as I felt someone push me into the bed as they climbed on top of me and pinned me in place.

"Get Off me Joe!"

"Sorry, No can do Cupcake!"

Joe moved how he was sitting so that he could undo my jeans.

'This can't be happening,' I thought while I struggled against Joe, even though I knew it was in vain, I'm just not strong enough to fight him off.

Joe yanked off my jeans and I watched him get up and pull his own pants off. I could see it in his eyes, he was enjoying the fear and pain he was causing me. As he climbed back on top of me I decided I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. So I stopped fighting and just relaxed as he rubbed himself against my thighs, hoping that by doing so it would relieve some of the pain that was sure to come.

I couldn't help it, each time I felt his arousal grow as he rubbed against my core I whimpered and begged him to stop. But he didn't listen, he just thrust himself inside of my dry core.

'I can't believe he's raping me, how did things get this bad?'

An hour later I could tell he was bored that I wasn't responding, he tried punching my stomach, squeezing my wrists to get me to respond, but I just wanted it all to end. Finally, Joe had enough as I felt him pull out of me and watched as he pulled his pants up.

"See you soon Cupcake," he laughed as he headed out the door. I took no comfort in the fact that I heard my locks tumble. What could be worse than what had already happened?

I laid there in bed crying for a while, 'why do bad things always happen to me?'

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to do something about what happened, I need to do it now.. but what can I do? Joe is a well respected Trenton cop, and the stallion of the 'burg. Where I am just a colossal fuck up. I hear it so much it has to be true.

I finally decide to just get up, and I pull on my jeans as gently as I can, before hobbling out into the living room. 'It hurts so much to move, why am I doing this again? Oh yeah, I don't want to suffer anymore.'

I grab my phone off the kitchen counter and just stare at the display for a moment before dialing a number that I knew by heart.

 _Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud  
_

TPOV

"Report." I whispered. I was glad to be awake by the phone because my dream wasn't very good. Actually, I was back in that hell from my last mission, not that I'd tell anyone that. Glanced at the clock beside my bed 3:14am. I then moved my gaze to look at the woman still asleep in my bed. Sighing, I go up quickly and made my way into the kitchen so not to wake her.

"Tank?" Came the soft shaky voice, telling me all I needed to know, she was crying.

"Stephanie?" I couldn't help but question, even though I knew her voice like I knew my own, I was still hoping it wasn't her because I didn't like her being upset.

I waited in silence for a few moments before she finally answered, "Yeah, it's me."

"Are you okay little girl?" I whispered, though it was hard because it felt as though my stomach was trying to relocate itself into my throat. I could handle battle, gunfire, men trying to get the jump on me, even torture, but standing around while this sweet blue eyed girl was hurting is something I couldn't tolerate.

"Why are you whispering?" She asked me, clearly trying to change the topic. Denial land, hell if it makes her feel better I'd let her escape there just for a little longer.

Apparently I was quiet for to long, because next thing I heard was, "I don't want to interrupt anymore. I'm sorry for bothering you, I'll just hang up so you can go back to your-"

 _Well, my girl is in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

"No." I interrupted her loudly before quieting down, while I rubbed my head with my free hand. "You must have called for a reason."

"I- I just needed to..to hear a friendly voice." She stumbled on her words some, leaving me to imagine that she was now chewing on her bottom lip, as she so often did when something was bothering her.

"So you called me?" I couldn't help but ask.

 _It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_ _  
_ _It sounds so sweet_ _  
_ _Coming from the lips of an angel_ _  
_ _Hearing those words it makes me weak_ _  
_

SPOV

"I just needed to hear my name." I said quietly, hoping that he didn't hang up on me for admitting how weak I am.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked. "Little girl, Do you need me to come over there?"

"NO," I replied probably a little to loud, but I couldn't help it, I was starting to panic. I made a mistake calling him. "I'm fine, I will just be going," I replied softer this time.

"Stephanie,"

 _And I never wanna say goodbye_ _  
_ _But girl you make it hard to be faithful_ _  
_ _With the lips of an angel_ _  
_

"Yes, Tank?" I questioned while chewing on my bottom lip again hoping to just be able to say good night.

"You don't have to hang up," Tank said in a softer tone.

"Tank.." I said. I love saying his name, I just wish he'd allow me to call him by his real name, I love that even more. I could say it over and over and it would never get old in my opinion.

 _It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does she know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

"Why did you call?" I heard, as his voice penetrated my distracted thoughts. "And Stephanie? I want the truth."

I sighed and wiped the tears from my eyes as I carefully moved to sit down on my couch, wincing as I did. "Tank, I need your help."

TPOV

"Tank?" A quiet voice said from the bedroom.

"Ya," I replied after placing my hand over the speaker on my phone.

"Who are you talking to?" The soft feminine voice asked while walking out of the bedroom to sit next to me.

"A friend from work." I replied.

"Does he know that it is 3:30 in the morning?" She asked, clearly annoyed, while placing her hand on mine.

"Yes, but they needed someone to talk to, so go on back to bed."

She nodded and kissed my cheek before walking back to bed.

I looked back at the phone while removing my hand from the speaker, "Little Girl you still there?"

"Tank, you should go back to bed, she must be mad that you are talking to me. Just forget I said anything." I heard Steph say as I was getting fully dressed and grabbing my keys. Completely forgetting about the girl I just sent back to bed.

 _Well, my girl is in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

"I'll be there in 10." I said but didn't hang up like usual, and neither did she.

I was quiet on the drive to her apartment, enough so that I think she forgot I was still on the phone because she was openly crying now, full heart wrenching sobs. I wanted to know who caused her to cry so brokenly, and I wanted them to pay for each tear that escaped her beautiful eyes.

8 minutes later, I was entering her apartment and was not prepared in the slightest for what I was seeing.

Stephanie Plum the heart, soul, and light of RangeMan was curled up on her couch crying. Her clothes were ripped, the top was even wet from all her tears, and she was bleeding. Bruises were obvious in their varying stages of healing. But what caught my attention the most, was the fact that her clothes were lopsided enough to see that she wasn't wearing anything else, other than her ruined top and jeans.

 _It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_ _  
_ _It sounds so sweet_ _  
_ _Coming from the lips of an angel_ _  
_ _Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"Little Girl, What happened?" My voice was barely a whisper, I was trying my damnedest to keep the rage that was building inside of me out of my voice so I wouldn't accidentally scare her.

SPOV

"H-He hurt me, gods what did I do to deserve this Tank? What did I do to deserve being raped?!" I couldn't keep it together, I was crying harder now, because I know that he's going to leave now that he knows. He's going to think that I'm disgusting.

I flinched as I felt Tank sit down on the couch beside me and I heard him speak."Who hurt you Steph? You didn't do anything to deserve getting raped, you're the victim here. Don't you dare put the blame on yourself when it's not your fault in the least."

I hesitated before moving from my spot, slowly due to the pain I was feeling, and made it to sit right beside Tank after a few moments. "I can't tell you."

 _And I never wanna say goodbye_ _  
_ _But girl you make it hard to be faithful_ _  
_ _With the lips of an angel_

TPOV

"Why can't you tell me?" I asked her, rather confused that she didn't want to have this person disappear.

"Because, If I tell you.. you're going to go hunting and I don't want to say goodbye to you."

I sighed, "Alright Little Girl, Let's get you to the hospital." I said while getting up, then I turned back to face Steph and scooped her up into my arms, being very careful not to hurt her anymore than she already is.

"No Hospital, Everyone will know, then the entire `Burg will know. I don't want to face the ridicule."

"Alright, how about Bobby? Will you let me take you to him to get checked out?" I had to try and ask her. I couldn't help but smile when I see her nod her head faintly in agreement.

 _It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_ _  
_ _It sounds so sweet_ _  
_ _Coming from the lips of an angel_ _  
_ _Hearing those words it makes me weak_ _  
_

SPOV 2 Months Later

I had woken up about half an hour ago from another nightmare. They weren't as frequent as they used to be directly after the rape but I still had them more often than not. This one was just the worse that they've been since the beginning and I just couldn't calm down from it. I hated being so weak.

I got up slowly, before making my way to my dresser and grabbing my phone from on top. I pressed the speed dial and waited for a response.

"Steph?" I couldn't stop the sad smile from tugging at my lips from knowing that he knew it was me without me even saying anything. This has happened way to often now.

"Hi Tank," I replied, flinching as I heard how fragile my voice sounded at the moment.

"Steph, what's wrong?" I heard him ask, How was I supposed to answer that I really didn't want to tell him I had another nightmare.

"I'll be there in 10, Little Girl," Then I heard him hang up. Huh, I must have said my last thought out loud. I guess that solves how I was going to tell him at least.

10 Minutes later I watched from my new post on the couch, as Tank entered my apartment looking concerned. I wanted to reassure him, and with that thought in mind I walked over to Tank and wrapped my arms around him while resting my head against his chest.

"I'm glad you're here Tank."

 _And I never wanna say goodbye_ _  
_ _But girl you make it hard to be faithful_ _  
_ _With the lips of an angel_

TPOV

"The feeling is mutual Little Girl. There is no place I'd rather be, you are the light of my life, and I will spend the rest of my days trying to prove it to you." I kissed the top of her head while tightening my arms around her. I don't know what I did to deserve being able to hold this incredible woman in my arms, but I will never be thankful enough for this amazing gift.

"Want to tell me about your nightmare?" I asked after a few moments of silence, and was relieved when I felt her grip tighten on me, because I wasn't willing to let her go yet either.

She didn't respond verbally however, so I easily lifted her into my arms and carried her over to her couch. I set her down on her feet while I took a seat on the couch then tugged her into my lap, content to just have her in my embrace.

"Tank?" I heard her ask, and I pulled my head back and could see her chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

"What is it Steph?" I asked, trying to be as gentle as I could so I didn't upset her more than she already was.

 _And I never wanna say goodbye_ _  
_ _But girl you make it hard to be faithful_ _  
_ _With the lips of an angel_ _  
_

SPOV

As I got situated in Tank's lap I was starting to get nervous. I didn't want to talk about my nightmare, but I had something else I wanted to talk to him about but I didn't know how to go about it.

I moved my hands to the back of his neck and looked into his eyes while chewing on my bottom lip out of habit. I took a deep breath before I moved closer to him and placed my lips against his gently. It was a brief kiss, as I pulled back before he even had time to respond to what I was doing.

"I love you, Pierre." I sat with bated breath as I watched and waited for his response.

His eyes went wide and his grip around my waist tightened, but it wasn't painful. The corners of his lips twitched before a wide smile spread across his face and the sight of it took my breath away.

"My God, Stephanie, I love you too Little Girl." He moved his hands to the back of my neck but let his thumbs lightly rub over my cheeks as if reassuring himself that this was really happening.

I smiled at the contact, admiring how cherished I felt whenever I was with this man. 'I may be broken, but he treats me like I am the most precious gem in the world.'

 _Honey why you calling me so late?_


End file.
